The Shadowlands
by Bitter-Sweet-ish
Summary: My version of the upcoming "The Shadowlands". After Ever thinks she made the worst decision ever, she tries to wrap her head around it. Too bad a new mystery man comes into her life, Roman is stalking her, and Damen ran away to an over-populated city.
1. Chapter 1

Please do not read until you have finished Blue Moon. Or else its going to get very confusing. This is my first Fanfic, so be nice!

Previous

"Damen…baby…there's something I need to tell you."

Two

EPOV

I opened my mouth to say it. The awful truth. I had to do it sooner or later, and if I keep my mouth shut for any longer, Damen would think that I want to move on.

Come on, Ever! Now or never!

No. Not now. I'll…tell Damen later.

What would I say? I imagined myself leaving a message on his answering machine. _Hey Damen, yeah even though we're, like, going to be together for the rest of eternity, Roman put a curse on you. If I kiss you or mix my DNA with yours, you'll die. Yeah, I know that sucks. Call me when you get back!_ I cringed. That would be the worst way to put it. Blunt and quick.

"Ever…" Damen started, pleading me with his eyes, telling me to just spill out whatever was going on. I couldn't. My hands were shaking and my eyes were filling up with tears again. He started to run towards me.

"No!" I screamed. I didn't intend to shriek on such a high-pitched note, but I did, and both of us cringed. I started running. Because if Damen were to come right now and give me a hug or any kind of embrace, my traitor tears would start spilling over on his skin.

"Ever…Please. I'm begging you. What is going on? And…why are you…" He didn't continue but I already knew what he was going to say.

I hugged myself, with my back to him. I tried to curl into the smallest ball my body could do. My head was telling me to stay away, but my body was craving his touch. "I'm so sorry Damen. I…I can't right now. It's not time yet." My voice was shaking, and I was seriously snotting on myself.

"Ever, if this is about me I'll try to fix it. I'm hating how I'm doing nothing while your crying your eyes out." His voice was thick with concern and I was beating myself up about it.

Then I closed my eyes, imagined myself back at home, and when I opened my eyes I was back in room.

I quickly scampered off to find a Kleenex but paused to see myself in the mirror. Tangled blonde hair, blue eyes with the whites having little red veins in them, my pale face, and my lips were quivering. Great. I feel awful and I look awful.

Then I realized I've been in Summerland with Damen for nearly two hours. _Two hours!_ It was already ten o'clock so I started getting ready for bed. That felt like the best solution, since my head was spinning.

I brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and settled into my bed. My head ached.

My head never ached like this, only when way too many people were touching me. Meaning I can see they're every thought. And, every single person has an aura. Which is a beacon of any colour on the very top of their head. Their aura really is like a mood detector. Which only real psychics can see.

Ever since the accident, that took my parents, sister and my dog, I've been psychic this whole time. No one knows about it. Sabine, my aunt who offered me her home, doesn't know. If she did she would probably have a stroke. Miles, one of my two friends, sort of knows, but only the beacon of colour part. Having him know all the details would be pretty awful. And Haven, my other friend is clueless.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

I remembered Damen's first day of school. And I noticed how odd it was when he didn't have an aura. I thought I was having an off day or something but that never happened. Then a few weeks later, I've learned that he was an immortal. And that he turned me into an immortal too, without even telling me. Yeah, first I was mad but then I thought it was pretty reasonable. I mean after four hundred years, of finding your true love and then dying, you do get pretty impatient.

And then all my memories halted. School. Damen. Damn, now I have to explain to Damen why I was acting like a loser before and why I ditched him in Summerland. My head whirled, and I clutched my pillow with a death grip, squeezing my eyes closed.

But then I remembered Damen's kiss, his soft embrace, his sexy smile, and I dozed off, not giving a second thought of what would happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: You can skip this if you want. It's not important!!

Haha, I just remembered that I forgot to put an author's note on the last chapter!

All characters are Alyson Noel's characters. I'm just another person that likes to write fanfictions about them 'cause they're so amazing!

Oooh, and I'm thinking of putting different Points of Views (POV) because I really want to do some Damen Point of Views. So far, I've planned out Damen and Ever's only but I want to add some Roman and possibly one of the Twins (Rayne, Romy).

-B-S-ish (Haha, for the few who get it.. ;))

(Angie)

Three

**EPOV**

My eyes snapped open.

I sat up straight in my bed and run my hands through my hair and yawned. Then I checked the time. Seven-ten. The thoughts of yesterday flooded back to me, and my head spun. Kind of like being turned upside down for a long time.

I got out of bed and did my daily morning routine: brush teeth, get dressed, worry/think about Damen, drink my immortal juice and go downstairs to say hello to Sabine.

"Good morning, Sabine"

"Good morning, Ever. How'd you sleep" Sabine yawned.

" Great. You? "

"Good. Here's some eggs and bacon. Sorry but I have to run. I have this meeting to go to at eight. Bye." Then she gently touches my arm in a caring, motherly gesture, and I saw what she did for the past week. I've been trying really hard to not touch her or her touch me, because that would just be to stressful for me and make my head go all crazy again.

She left and then I threw the eggs in the trash and just sipped some immortal juice. Yum. Since I will be sipping this thing for the rest of eternity I grimaced because it tasted bitter and weird. But lately I've ignored it.

I got in my car, and picked up Miles. Ever since the A-List swooped down to take Miles and Haven away from me, I've been spending a lot of time with them. Of course, Miles and Haven are totally clueless of what happened and I'm going to keep that little piece of the past hush-hush from them. If I told them they would think that I was crazy and wonder if I still stashed those bottles of vodka under my bed, like last year.

Like always, Miles started talking on full speed and talking to me like I was his therapist.

I finally reached the school and parked in the best parking spot in the whole school, next to Damen's car.

I got out and Damen swooped down to kiss me. I froze, and all I could hear was my own heartbeat.

I quickly ducked my head so my eyes were glued on his torso, and his perfect lips just sliced through the air. Even though I knew it lasted for a second, I looked up and saw his eyes. Those warm, brown eyes that I have looked into for the past hundreds of years and I saw hurt.

"Uhh…" Miles looked at Damen. Then me. Then Damen. Then his eyes finally rested on me. He quirked his eyebrows: confused. " I have to go…" He ended it like it was a question.

I finally straightened myself up and walked away from Damen towards the gate with Miles, and Damen did nothing to stop me. Not a word. But the silence was bad enough.

It was like that for the rest of the day. We never spoke to each other. And when my daily lessons for shaping up to become an immortal were going to be awkward.

That's why I skipped.

I was going to go to bed at eight. I don't sleep this early but I just wanted to lie down on a bed and maybe read a book.

I picked up a random book from my bookshelf in my room. It was "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer. Huh, I don't remember buying this. Then I indulged myself in it, burrowing my face in its pages. I was a fast reader, and I was at the part where Edward and Bella were driving back from Port Angeles and Bella is supposed to give a theory. Hmm. Then I heard a tap on the door, and I froze on my page. I quickly slid a bookmark into the book and closed it. Then I tried to position my head so it can see the window. Even though I knew I could take out the possible robber trying to break in, I still felt a little scared.

Then I gasped when the moonlight peered from around a cloud and showed the silhouette of the mystery person.

Damen.

I gasped and he let himself in.

"Ever, we really need to talk."

**A/N:** Umm…cliffie?

Yeah I know it was small. My goal: to write more.

I will try to update as soon as I can. It was such a miracle that I actually posted this chapter today, because I had this god-awful piano exam and thought it would leave my fingers paralysed forever!!

~Angie~


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE FALSE STORY ALERTS TO THOSE VERY KIND SOULS!! I will make up for it!! Promise!**

**Nothing important here, folks. For the impatient you can skip this A/N. **

**A/N:  
**

**A HUGE shout-out to Lucksta 4eva, for helping me with my story! Thank you!!**

Oh Em Gee! I couldn't and still can't believe all the reviews! Yeah, I know its only nine but this is huge news for me. I will definitely continue this!

All the characters and settings belong to Alyson Noel. I just like to write about them.

And remember! This is not what actually is going to happen in The Shadowlands! This is what I think will happen and I added some details to make it more interesting.

Loves!

Bitter Sweet ish

(Angie)

Four

**DPOV (**Damen's POV, peoples. Yes, yes, no need to get excited )

I quietly tapped on her window, feeling very Romeo-ish. But Romeo confronted Juliet to confess his love for her, not ask what the hell was happening between them.

I peeked through the windows, and the moonlight helped.

Ever was reading a book, and then she set it down and looked at me. Alarmed. That's not a good sign.

I tried to smile at her, to encourage her to open the window. Even though I can try telekinesis and unlock the latch, I didn't. And even though I could telepathically send messages to her, I wanted to do this is person. This…issue going on between Ever and me was getting ridiculous. She wouldn't touch and kiss me for at least five days. If she didn't want me here she just have to say the few words, which would take less than five seconds. She didn't respond, so I sighed and let myself in. That was also not a good sign.

"Ever, we need to talk." I said and my voice echoed through her gigantic room.

I slowly walked towards her and sat on her bed and leaned towards her. I tried to ignore that she cringed.

"Damen…What are you doing here?" She breathed. I inhaled, and her breath smelled like strawberries and cool mint. For the past four hundred years, her breath smelled like strawberries. But over the years, it was strawberries and mint. Huh. They even liked the same toothpaste over all those years.

"What the heck is going on? Between us? I mean, I still love you Ever. I love you. If it's something I did, I am so sorry. But I have no clue on what I did. I very much regret it, and I am sorry that I hurt you. Just…please explain what is happening, Ever. Please. I don't want to lose you forever…" Seeing Ever with another man would drive me mad. That idiotic Brandon guy she was with before drove me nuts.

And then her eyes misted over and spilled over and a small stream of tears dribbled down her cheeks. I raised my hand to wipe her tears. Like the time in Summerland, when she randomly started crying. And like that time in Summerland she cringed.

"Please, Ever. Please remember that whatever I did, I am incredibly sorry. I don't remember much but its sort of coming back to me." And it was. There were bits and pieces of what happened. Kind of like someone was very slowly putting together a puzzle but the pieces were all scattered around so I couldn't see the bigger picture, and leaving me very confused.

"I…I really have a lot of explaining to do…" She lowered her head and mindlessly toyed with a waxy petal of a tulip she just manifested. She was really getting stronger. How come I've never really noticed that?

And then she sniffed and opened her mouth and spilled the words that made a dozen emotions wave through my body. Some I could detect: anger, hurt, sadness.

" I will never ever touch you Damen, or kiss you. Because if you do…you will die."

EPOV

It felt really weird to say that out loud. And when I looked up to see his face he was closer and his face was shocked, sad, hurt, a little angry and a few others. It looked quite awkward on his perfect face because I have never seen such emotions on him. And it was my entire fault. It looked like he wanted to continue. But I couldn't. Because my mouth was all dry and sort of a weird sour taste and I could taste bile in the back of my throat. My hands trembled and that weird headache came back. I stared back at my tulip and a few petals were laying on my bed spread, probably because I picked at them too hard.

I started, hoping it would make him relax a bit, "It's not because I hate you Damen. I love you with all my heart and soul and it would be like that for the rest of eternity." I paused to stroke one of the petals remaining on the tulip, thinking of what I was going to say next.

"Remember Roman? Roman from school?" He nodded. "Well does he look familiar to you?"

"Ever… where are you going with this?" It would be very reasonable to say that because he's been alive for six hundred years and he would only recognize someone if he/she was an immortal. Unfortunately, Roman is an immortal.

"Well…Roman is an immortal. He used to be an orphan but you took care of him way long ago. And that's when he met Drina. He fell in love with her and when she died, he sort of went crazy and thought you were the one that killed her. So, that night when we were going to the Montage, Roman changed you. Into a human. Well that's what I think because I could see your aura and hear your thoughts. And you lost almost all memory of me. But you completely forgot about Drina and being immortal. So I had to go to Summerland with Ava that crazy other psychic but is really a traitor, and we tried to find a cure to remember and become an immortal again. Then I found out that Roman was the guy that tried to kill you and, well I had to be the stupid idiot to fall for his trap. You see, there was an antidote to whatever was happening to you, and that means I can't share bodily fluids with you. For eternity. Unless I find an antidote to the antidote. So, please Damen I don't mean this the hard way, but please stay away from me. Because if you even share a drink with me, you will die." I squeezed my eyes shut and then I felt a quiet 'thank you' and a window opening and closing.

When I opened my eyes he was gone and a glistening, fresh tulip replaced my torn and ruined tulip.

**A/N:** Yes! I finally figured out the whole plot!!

Stay tuned for more.

-Bitter-sweet-ish


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is Chapter Four, and I am really sorry for not updating in a while (Blame my house, we're trying to sell it, EEK!)**

**All characters/settings and the real, upcoming Shadowlands are the fabbity fab fab Alyson Noel's. I am just another crazed Immortals fan.**

**Important!! ( THIS IS A MUST READ.): For those who actually liked my story,(I don't blame you if you don't. I'm only __ years old. Haha! Reminds me! If you can try to guess my age than I will put 3 chapters each day, well I would try, for at least a week. Okay, focus Angie, focus.. ) I will be putting The Shadowlands in a different Category. So it won't be in The Immortals, it would be in the I's. It's called Immortal Series, Alyson Noel. PLEASE, look for it there because it will no longer be in The Immortals category. That's all.**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

**Five**

**EPOV**

Oh my freaking gosh.

Ever since I told Damen the secret that broke our hearts in two, I've had this huge load off my chest. He knew, so he knew I wasn't cheating on him. Even though our bodily fluids couldn't mix, we tried to be as close as possible. But we didn't try to touch each other because our sweat could mingle…It was an invisible shield that separated Damen, and me and I fucking hated it.

It was English period, one of the many few classes I have with Damen. Stacia Miller, one of the school's popular girls, A.K.A, and a 'member' of the A-List, winked at Damen and mouthed a 'Hey sexy thang'. I gritted my teeth. I still cringed and wanted to rip stupid Stacia's head off, when she still flirted with him. Hell, when she even touched him. This whole boyfriend girlfriend thing that lasted between Damen and Stacia lasted only for a good month, and it wasn't even real, but she thought it was. Fortunately, Damen just gave her a quizzical stare and righted himself in his seat, totally unaffected. Stacia lowered in her seat, grimacing.

I sighed in relief, when Mr. Robin just came in. "Hello, class. Today we will be taking a pop quiz in the book you should have been reading last week. I take it almost all of you have read 'Jane Eyre' and hopefully all of you will pass." I already knew all the answers of course, and I partially skimmed 'Jane Eyre'. You know, being psychic is sometimes a plus, I just skim my fingers over the question and the answer just pops in my head.

He starts handing it out and I finished the minute after, and pretended to struggle with it. Damen quietly chuckled beside me. He too finished, and we started having telepathic IMing in our heads, while everyone else worked on the quiz.

"_Damen?"_

"_I'm here, love."_

"_You know, I am really pissed and sad about how we can't…you know…"_

"_Me too, Ever. Hmm…"_

"_What is it?"_ I furrowed my brows at him.

" _Didn't you say the night before there was an antidote?"_

Oh. _"Yeah I did. But only Roman knows what it is, so we're just here helpless." I wanted to cry._

"_Well, I might know what it is…"_ And then I could see what Damen was trying to conjure up in his head. It was all very confusing and I couldn't make up any of the pictures and words that were skimming in his head.

"_Well, how about we just, um, patiently wait for the next Blue Moon to come and make that potion up again."_ But I already knew that plan was for last resort, seeing how it only came once every three to five years, and not kissing Damen for that long would slowly kill me.

"_Ever, I think I know, we-"_ Damen was cut off because Roman was standing in the doorway.

Of course, Roman stood there. He was a mix of gorgeous and evil. And then he smiled and winked at me. _Ew._

**A/N: Aha! For those last bums who haven't read my VERY IMPORTANT memo up there, I caught you in mid reading. And now I'm going to repeat it and you absolutely MUST read this!**

**Important!! ( THIS IS A MUST READ.): For those who actually liked my story, I will be putting The Shadowlands in a different Category. So it won't be in The Immortals, it would be in the I's. It's called Immortal Series, Alyson Noel. PLEASE, look for it there because it will no longer be in The Immortals category, and I don't want you guys to go looking for it when it's not there. That's all.**

**Sorry to interrupt and please continue…**

"Class, I would like to interrupt but we have a new student who will be joining us for English this period. As almost all of you know, this is Roman. You can sit behind Ever, son. You can take the quiz tomorrow." I didn't really mind Mr. Robin but now I was seriously pissed at him. How could he?! Then Roman smiled, it was meant for me and even though it was absolutely beautiful I could see the almost mocking edge to it. Roman probably just brainwashed Mr. Robin to sit behind me.

He quietly jogged to the empty desk behind me and when he finally settled down, he whispered into my ear, his voice seductive and mysterious," Hello, Ever, my darling. If you want to give up, that would be just amazin'. You know, I can read your face. It's desperate to start sucking face with that loser over there. But hun, if you want to surrender, on the bright side, you have me." His British accent was starting to get really annoying and then, right there I turned around and punched him right smack in the face, letting all my anger and sorrow into it.

He tumbled backwards and slammed into the wall behind him, his eyes surprised and angry.

"Looks like someone has a temper." He hissed, but his eyes were mocking and playful under his lashes, like this was some kind of joke.

"Excuse me, Ever! But hitting someone is clearly unacceptable. This is automatic detention, young lady. I will see you after school." Mr. Robin's face went all blotchy and red.

Even though I felt good for punching that stupid bastard, I felt a little pang of guilt for Sabine. The last time I got suspended was when I was caught sipping vodka in the bathroom. I could already imagine usually calm Sabine, freaking out and giving me all these lectures, and thinking that I finally snapped.

I sat back in my seat and Roman adjusted his desk and chair and sat.

I could sense the whole class, minus Damen, staring at me. Damen heard all the things Roman said and he telepathically said a _"Good job"_ in my direction.

After I came out the school at five, I hurried home and waited for Sabine to explode. She did, and gave me a few lectures and her aura was a fiery red. Eventually she stopped and I ran up to my room, and telepathically sent a Damen a message, wherever he was.

"_Come back to my room when Sabine's asleep. And tell me everything."_ I desperately wanted to know the antidote Damen thinks would cure us.

I was giddy all day and Sabine started to cool down and went to sleep at ten. Her aura was a white and I waited for Damen to come. This time I waited at my balcony.

I sat on the little bench and stared out, into my pool. It sort of calmed me. I decided that this was now my sanctuary, my place of peace.

"Ever." Damen called out from behind. I guess I got so distracted I didn't see him there.

" Holy shit! Oh my god, Damen, you shouldn't sneak up like that." My heart was beating wildly. Damen just quietly laughed and the sound was so marvellous.

"Well, I came here because you requested that I need to talk to you. Well?"

"Um, actually I just wanted to know what you think is the antidote." I really was desperate and impatient.

"Well, we just have to visit one place and grab a few things from there."

"And what place is that?" I couldn't think of a more magical place than Summerland.

"The Shadowlands." Damen's voice got all-low and it sent shivers down my spine.

**A/N: Oooh, Roman said some pretty nasty things back there, huh? Ugh, I just hate him…**

**Review, love it or hate it!**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Posted this chapter again on The Immortals. I don't know why. LOL. **

**All characters/settings do not belong to me. They belong to Alyson Noel, so kudos to her!**

**AGAIN, special thanks to Lucksta 4 eva, she's ah-mazing, and a total life safer!!!**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

**Six**

**EPOV**

Four months. Four months, marks our one-year anniversary. Well, in this body. I was both terrified and anxious for that date. But why? Why would he in the beginning pick me out of all girls? He had Drina.

But somehow, in someway, our fates were twisted with each others, and like steel vines reaching up to meet the sun, it was almost impossible to break us apart. And nothing, even Roman can, break that.

It was four o'clock and even though we can't even touch each other without breaking a sweat, Damen continued giving me lessons, and keeping a good distance between me and him. Today's lesson: Invisibility. It works on humans, but never on animals. Damen doesn't know why.

"Ok Ever, concentrate. What you want to do is you want you body to go numb. Let it wash through your body until you can't feel anything. Reach deep inside yourself to find that one sanctuary of peace. Imagine a stream of cool water, and the water is gently caressing you, and embracing you in its cool touch. Feel it?" I tried and it sorta worked. I couldn't feel neck-down. I tried even harder and suddenly; the water did come to me mentally. My eyes rested and I felt like sleeping when Damen snapped his fingers.

"I know this calming process is great, but you have to stay wide awake for this Ever." I woke myself up, dreamily, but managed not to shake or twist any part of my body. My mind was awake, my body asleep.

"Now, I want you to clear your mind and see white, just the colour white. And let that white spread through your whole body and then open your eyes." I did so, and when I looked down, I was completely see-through. I smiled, but then I realized this was a little more than just a little freaky.

"Damen! Oh my god, can you see me?" Excitement coloured my voice, and butterflies flapped they're wings in my stomach.

"Yes. You are a tremendous student." I looked up, and he was clearly happy but his eyes still were the dull-ish brown that had been like that ever since I told him the news, a couple days ago. I frowned and something nudged my hands. I looked at my hands and they were visible. I gasped.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Nothing Ever. Something made you react, like a certain emotion and that made part of your body react. If you want to come back entirely, close your eyes and instead of white picture the colour red." Damen commanded.

"Wow…"I breathed, as I could see my feet and torso blossomed into full colour.

Damen smirked.

Damen thought I was just eager to learn all this stuff. Yes, I was, but half of it really now was so I could take on Roman. Whatever happens.

"Ok, now Damen, where is this Shadowland?"

"Shadow_lands_" He pronounced the letter 's' clearer. "The Shadowlands is the home of the most darkest and most dangerous immortals. They may be evil, but they are the healing gods or this world. To go in there is like going in hell, and only a few have come out alive." I could just picture it right now, swampy disgusting and full of hags. Damen continued with his speech, "The Shadowlands are a combination of small islands and many lost human souls travel to the Shadowlands and drown when they try to swim the toxic Dark River, and they can no longer be reincarnated and lost forever. Nobody knows where they go, not even me. They're like black holes but in a different form." I shivered and we were back to my house.

"Well enough lessons for today. Sorry, but I have to go back home. I need to create more juice, I'm a growing boy." Damen winked at me and even though he didn't want to leave, he left anyways. He jumped off the balcony and landed with grace.

Right after he left, my iPhone rang. It was unknown caller. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ever. Come over to my place, and we'll talk, you and me. My address is 1722 State Street. " It was Roman. And before I could scream insults at me, he hang up on me.

No way was I going over there. No way. But…what if he finally gives up? And gives me just the slightest hint of the antidote? This could save Damen. And whatever Roman's gonna do isn't going to be that bad. Was it?

**A/N: Yes, short chapter, but I'll make it up later. Sorry!!**

**I really hate Roman, so the next chapter really is going to be torture…**

**If anybody has any suggestions for the story message me, and I will probably add it in.**

**I have no idea if State Street is in America or Mexico, I don't know, don't sue me!**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER ON THIS CATEGORY!**

**SOOO tremendously sorry for the last chapter, its SO tiny.**

**All **characters**/settings do not belong to me. They belong to Alyson Noel.**

**I really can't believe I'm not going anywhere for summer! Ugh, it was Quebec or no Quebec. No Quebec, please! My stupid-ass French teachers scarred me for life!!**

**Oh, and please ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes, because my keyboard is very angry and isn't cooperating today.**

**This one is about Ever and Roman. For those E/R fans, here you go, but I'm a E/D fan, so this is going to be a bittersweet chapter.**

**(I just went on Google to search for Roman's house. Go on my profile for the house URL!)**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

**Seven**

**EPOV**

I didn't say a word during the whole car ride to Roman's house. I silently gritted my teeth and had a death grip on the steering wheel. But, in my head I was chattering away. Asking questions to myself.

_What if I screw up and convince him to not give me the antidote?_

_What if I _do_ convince him to give me the antidote?_

_What if he acts all…no, shut up, Ever!_

I pulled up to his house, a gigantic mansion that was a nice tan brown colour, with at least ten windows with a beautiful balcony. The garage and door was a dark chocolate colour, and the steps leading to the door were nice and elegant. I parked my red Miata in the driveway and prayed this would only take a few minutes. I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. I looked down at myself and saw what I was wearing, sweatshirt and baggy sweats. No way, was I gonna wear anything good for this dick.

Almost instantly he answered. "Hello Ever, welcome to my home. Come in." He was as always he was looking like an Abercrombie model. His blond hair was mussed and his blue eyes were sharp and handsome. He wore a white polo, and Aeropostale jeans, and he had a sexy smile that could swoon any teen. Well anybody but me. I glared at him.

I glanced around his house and it was kind of cozy looking. There were stairs at my left leading up to his room and other unwanted rooms. To my left, was the kitchen and to the north of that, there was an entrance to a backyard. Straight ahead of me was a well-decorated living room with three couches, a chair and a love seat, a coffee table and a flat screen television.

"You can sit on the chair." He told me, with the tone someone uses on mentally disabled people. I grimaced, and sat on a black couch, opposite of where Roman was sitting. The coffee table drew an even line separating us.

"So... why are you here? Did you change your mind about Damen? 'Cause I'm here for you babe." He smiled at me all flirty and immediately I wanted to kill him right there on the spot.

"Um, no. What I want to talk about is this god damn antidote. Please, Roman. Kill me! Just save Damen." And I meant that.

"No way. Stop being all desperate and annoying repetitive, Ever."

"So, your really not going to give up and be nice and just hand me it huh?" I cocked an eyebrow clearly annoyed. It was like trying to coax your dog to just hurry up and pee so he wouldn't mess up your room.

"Not in a million years…" And suddenly he was leaning forward, and his voice went all seductive and low.

"Roman. Stop. I'm only here to just discuss some things." I cringed back and I tried to make my voice all commanding and brave, but it sounded scared and hoarse. I cleared my throat.

Just wanting him to go away I spoke my thoughts out loud, "Ugh, Jesus, what a player. Doesn't even know me…" I smirked when he pulled away slowly.

"Oh, really, Ever? Don't you realize I could have been watching you, and flirt with you for the last hundreds of years?"

What. A. Stalker

"What do you mean? Damen was with me the whole time, you stalker." Just imagining Roman trying to kiss me almost made me barf up my lunch.

He started laughing, puzzled I asked him, "What?"

"Haha…you're so gullible. Of course I didn't like you back then. My heart was set on Drina. Until you killed her, love. Of course, I cannot forgive you for that, but I can see why Damen picked you. You are quite gorgeous…" His voice went all low and seductive again and suddenly he used his muscular arm to push the coffee table away, leaving no wall between him and me. I was suddenly scared.

"Go away. Go away." I chanted that over and over until it became a whisper.

He was bending down and I felt like he was the snake and I, the defenceless prey. And all of a sudden, I couldn't move. I tried but it was like my wrists were strapped to the chair, holding me prisoner. I was held captive by his eyes, and déjà vu occurred. Those eyes, too familiar…

"Haha, you really are too cute. I love it when you look scared." And then he swooped down to kiss me. His lips were warm and smooth and his breath tasted of strong spearmint. He slowly started nibbling on my top lip. My head was screaming at me.

_Oh my god, Ever! What are you doing?! Pull away NOW! Stop it, stop it, what is wrong with you!_

But I couldn't. And slowly my conscious slowly died, along with all traces of Damen and the hatred towards Roman.

And I kissed him back. And my face relaxed. Roman's tongue shot in my mouth, unfamiliar and cool.

His hands started roaming around my body. One of his hands snaked down to cup my butt and the other went under my sweatshirt to feel my breasts. I automatically put my arms around his torso, begging for more.

But then I realized this wasn't Damen. This was some cruel, black hearted killer who will wreck everything and everyone who gets in his way.

I ripped my mouth from his and slapped his face with all my might, tears streaming down my face.

"You bastard!" I screamed and took off. I quickly put on my shoes, not looking back and slammed the door. I made it to my car and my tears blurred my vision.

I tried to quickly exit the driveway and just before I sped off I swore I saw Roman, with his arms crossed and smirking.

**A/N: Ewwwww! That was not pleasant to write, people!**

**-Braces for hate mail-**

**I will probably update later, when I have free time (and I have a lot of free time lately!)**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Reason why I didn't update:**

**I'm dead. Whooooo….**

**All Characters and Settings belong to Alyson Noel.**

**And…I won't be able to update Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I'm going to Wonderland!! Yeyah!**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

EightEPOV

I quickly sped down the highway with success, earning a few fingers and angry glares. I tried to ignore them. I mean, wouldn't you act like this? Scared and frantic cause you were almost raped by the man that would kill your boyfriend?

I parked in my driveway and practically sprinted to my room. Sabine wasn't home, thank God, she would be seriously suspicious. I slammed the door as hard as I could behind me and raced to my own personal bathroom, stripped off my clothes and took a three-hour shower also brushing my teeth for two hours. Even though my body was clean, my mind wasn't and because I actually _responded _to him was disgusting. Maybe it was because I haven't kissed someone in so long, my body just went for it. Ew, I sound like a hormonal teenager.

I glanced at my digital clock: 6:00pm. I went to my bed and ducked my head to get a view of under my bed. There was dust, yes, but that was my secret place to put my immortal juice. Sabine doesn't even know its there, and putting the juice in the fridge is something an idiot would do. I took a swig of the red liquid and buried myself under the covers of my bed and grabbed the book,_"Twilight"_again.

Huh, so Edward, A.K.A. Mr. Rochester slash Gilbert Blythe, was a vampire. Surprisingly I was only a bit shocked. Crazier things have happened in my life than reading some hunk turn out to be another Bram Stoker character.

_Bella, Edward, Bella, Edward…_Two star-crossed lovers with someone in their way. Sounds _very_ familiar.

I heard a little, quiet tapping on the door and I looked out, already knowing it was probably Damen. I rolled my eyes he was such a gentleman. He already knew that he could just walk right in.

I jumped out of my bed carefully, not meaning to spill my juice. I plastered a smile on my face, and grabbed the balcony door handle. But before I could turn it, the face that was greeted me wasn't Damen. It was Brandon.

What? Why is Brandon here? My ex?

His baby face was smiling at me and his muscular body was leaned back and relaxed.

"Brand-" I started, but then I blinked and it wasn't Brandon. Oh my god, I must be going crazy. Brandon really? Brandon doesn't love me anymore. He never loved me anyways.

Instead it wasn't Brandon. It was Roman.

"Roman! Stop this. Get out, you are getting me really pissed. Leave." And I was. My insides were burning and all I could see was red and black.

Roman was patiently waiting outside, with a cool, calm smile. "Hey baby,"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." My voice was low and I wanted to hit something. I wanted to hit him.

"You know, its not nice to be rude to a guest," He surveyed my room over my head with distaste.

"Uh, you invited yourself in. Rudely. Get out." I was preparing myself to use my telekinesis to fling him out my room.

He ignored me. Then made his way to my bed. That draws the line.

My hands were shaking and in my head I pictured Roman flying out my window and landing somewhere. In Mexico.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Then I opened them, clearly wanting to see the expression on his face. I opened them, and was not satisfied. Roman was still there, now lying on my bed. Now perching his feet on the edge of my bed, making himself all comfortable. In my room.

It was beyond crazy, crossed the line of weird and was way too freaking uncomfortable for me.

He now placed his hands behind his head, staring up at my ceiling.

"So…what's up?" He sounded casual, like we were actually dating. Creep.

"Umm… today was the second worst day ever, because you almost sort of raped me. My worst day was when you made me give you that prick of blood to complete the antidote. Isn't it pretty funny that all of those involve you?" I was so angry and I was using sarcasm freely.

He ignored me.

"This is a question that has been bothering me, do you remember any of your past lives? I remember some time back, around fifty years ago, Paris, France. What was his name…Edward Cayce? Back in France I heard that this man, Doctor Edward Cayce was a special psychologist that wanted to prove, through hypnosis, that we had past lives. The victim would be commanded into a deep sleep and would see through the eyes of one of his earlier, past lives. Sometimes, but very rarely, you were a different gender. Anyways, the genius was correct about the past lives, and miraculously some of his patients _did_ in through the past. Unfortunately the man died in shame and mockery. Most of the other scientist called him absurd and claimed his patients were paid to act like they did."

I was so absorbed in the story, that I forgot about Roman was speaking and he was here. Kind of like how your reading the climax of a really good book and forgot that you were listening to the music in the background.

"Why do you want to know?" I tried to cover up my interest of what he said.

"I'm just curious. No need to get all wierded out by it."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"No. The owner killed the cat and blamed it on curiosity." He winked at me. And I giggled.

What the hell is happening? I just flirted with Roman. I really must be losing my mind. Maybe I'm just really tired, of if I accidentally took a swig of vodka.

And then Roman looked at me, and his eyes went all smouldering and all soft, like Damen did whenever he looked at me. And I got lost in them. Oh my God, I was_ drowning _in them. I felt this kind of…pull. Like two magnets, I had no control over my head and body and was forced to get closer to him. And like again, my conscious slipped away and my heartbeat pounded in my chest like helicopter blades. I slowly walked over to him, and again his face morphed into Brandon's. It slipped away after five seconds later, replaced by Roman's angel face. Ever so slowly, I straddled him and rested my legs on the sides of his hips. "Ever…" Roman moaned. I leaned in and blew on his face seductively, like I used to do with Brandon but I didn't 'go all the way; with it. I just did it to tease him. I rested my torso on his and kissed him, very passionately. I moaned into his mouth. Roman slowly unbuttoned the blouse I was wearing and I quickly tore the shirt he was wearing, not caring what happened to it, desperate to get skin-to-skin contact. I moaned again..

"Ever…" It wasn't Roman that said my name. It was Damen.

I turned around and there was Damen, looking shocked and perfect as ever.

**A/N: Yes, yes hate me. I deserve it T_T.**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

**Wish me luck at Wonderland? :D **

**And I'll tell you if I went on the Behemoth**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, yes very short. It is right now, 8 PM and two more days till Wonderland. I'm going to squeeze in this chapter but expect it to be short. (Want more proof? Check the grey bar on the side of the screen, where you scroll and stuff. Look how HUGE it is. Now, check out a chapter on Wide Awake by AngstGoddess003. What a shame T_T.)**

**Missing you, until I get back from roller coaster land!**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

**Nine**

**EPOV**

One look at his face and all the guilt and shame that one million people could hold, were all bottled up inside of me and so violently struck through me.

"Oh my God. Damen, this isn't what it looks like. I swear I can explain!" But I couldn't really explain about how I had such a whore-ish reaction to Roman. I mean he did that thing with his eyes, the same way Damen did to mesmerize me, before but I never had that pull towards him. I had ruined our trust, happiness and love. If I could have seen Damen's aura right now, I imagined it a bright, fiery red with black in it.

"No, Ever. Don't." He looked hurt. And I wanted to scream at him, 'I didn't mean to do it! I couldn't think and being the stupid, idiotic teenager I just, you know I didn't think twice. It seems like Roman is making me do this. Please! Forgive me!'. It sounded really stupid, but I swear, it felt like Roman drugged me with something.

"Hey dude, really. You're interrupting something very important here. I suggest you go away so you have a hard time sleeping." Roman grabbed me by the waist and I was lying down on him again, under his left arm. He crashed his lips against mine, but instead of lust and passion I felt overwhelming anger and regret.

"Get off of me, you dick!" I shoved him off, hard. And this time my head was working again, so I had a very good chance in succeeding in throwing him out the window. Mid-way through my concentration, Roman said, "Gotta go, mates. See ya." And before I had him, he disappeared in a silent, puff of smoke. Fuck, he got away.

Damen started walking away from me, eager to just get out of here.

"Oh my God, Damen. Please I need to tell you something."

"What? That you were cheating on me?!" He had his back to me so I couldn't see his facial expression. The last time he sounded like this was when he was the arrogant, cocky bastard Roman made him into. But this, this was all Damen. And he was controlling this anger. It made me feel scared, angry, shocked…a million emotions that I couldn't describe. But one word really summed it up: Guilt.

"No, no! I never did cheat on you! It was all Roman. I don't know how to explain this…It felt like he drugged me or something. I don't know but he did do something on me and it was making me feel this way!" I started sobbing and I was shaking really hard. My shoulders started huffing up and down because I took such huge gasps of air. My throat couldn't take that much air, leaving it this very uncomfortable airy feel.

"Shut. Up. You're making this harder for both of us Ever." His voice was hard, and I stifled a gasp of horror.

"No! NO! Please! Please forgive me. I know I was stupid, naïve and immature. And much more. Just please, take me back!" I was sounding ridiculous. But drastic needs take drastic measures.

"Shut. Up." His voice lower, harder. He was un moving and his head was hung low.

"Please! I'm begging you!" Somehow I was sobbing, louder, harder. Letting the tears freely stream down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard a door slam and I realized a couple seconds later, Sabine was home.

"Ever? You here? Sorry, but there was this meeting about some guy downtown. Hey, is Damen here?" Sabine's voice was muffled and a bit quiet, but loud enough to understand her words. Oh no, she was making her way upstairs. And her voice was clearer. Thank God we had a huge flight of stairs.

"Ever!"

"Just…go away. Don't talk to me, and pretty soon I'll be out of this country. I always knew that the other incarnations had much more consideration of my feelings.

I stared at him. My voice was lost.

"Ever! Why didn't you-" Sabine stopped halfway when she suddenly barged in.

"Oh. So sorry to interrupt." Sabine chuckled nervously. Right now I was annoyed but relieved she butted in.

"Hello Sabine. No, its OK. I was just leaving." Damen turned around, and his face was perfectly masked with happiness.

"Really? Oh…Um… OK. Bye Damen. You are always welcome at our house, remember that." Sabine smiled at him in a motherly way and didn't notice when Damen averted his eyes away from him when she declared the last sentence.

"Good bye Sabine." He smiled at her.

"Good bye Ever." Damen whispered.

More like "Good bye, forever.

**A/N: There is a reason why Ever was all sluttish around Roman. Gah**

**Now aren't y'all happy that I updated twice in one day? Even if it was a tremendously tiny chapter. Eek. **

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

**Hearts to all my reviewers! And so so sorry for the almost smex scene between Ever and Roman. :o(. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yep, folks! I did go on The Behemoth. For those sick, roller coaster fans I recommend going on it! And, Wonderland has other amazing rides. Ex: Skyrider, Flight Deck, the Vortex, Canadian Minebuster, and lots more. (I sound like one of those people who advertise. Yikes.) **

**Thanks for the reviews; I really do love them and you guys and thanks for waiting. I was just so tired from walking SOO much. **

**I do not own any characters/settings, in Evermore/Bluemoon. If I did, Ever and Damen would live happily ever after in Summerland, with Roman being burnt alive with a bunch of potatoes. Potatoes: Don't ask. Tee hee. The wonderfully talented Alyson Noel does.**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

TenDPOV

It was pretty easy to pack up all my things. I was used to moving around and around for four hundred years to chase down Ever, but only to lose her again and again, so the cycle went on. But this time, this wasn't for Ever. This was for me. I was jumping back and forth from different ideas on what to do, where to go, how I'm going to spend my money and not get noticed. The small modeling job here in California didn't pay for all my stuff that need money.

There was that one job at Second Cup, Barney's and being a part time waiter at the small, expensive restaurant at the road near the end of the beach. Even though I could just manifest all the cash, it just…didn't feel right. Sure, I quit the job at Barney's because of the staring ladies, and I quit the restaurant job from the flirting waitress. But the coffee shop, I liked. It had that nice coffee smell, and the warm colours and easy job.

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket, and stared at it, half thinking that it would give me what place I should go to. Niger, Africa? Venice, Italy? Hiroshima, Japan? Alaska? The choices were endless, and yet there was one place that was just perfect for me.

Even though Ever broke my heart, I was just too desperately in love with her, and her face was tattooed into my brain. Her face, laugh, smile, eyes, personality were all perfectly amazing and just leaving her was too much. Really, I was the one that kind of 'dumped' her, and it was kind of funny since I was more in love with her. She doesn't know it, and yes I show her, psychically and verbally. The perfect place, that both of us know.

I dialled the airport to set my ticket.

"Hello?" A bored, female voice greeted me.

"Hello, I would like to set a ticket." I tried my most alluring voice. What I learned from all these years: be nice to the people you work with, and they be nice to you.

"Where to?" She cleared her throat and spoke in a more attractive and clearer voice.

"New York. Would…five hours be okay for me to get on the plane?"

EPOV

I felt horrible, I looked horrible and every time I looked at myself in the mirror I wanted to punch myself in the face, drown myself in acid, get shot by a pellet gun, anything. I would randomly burst into crying fits and my eyes were so red, it looked like I dipped them in salt. I was snotting and sniffling around and I was more alone than ever. Haven and Miles, they were my good friends but they weren't best friends forever kind of friends.

They tried to help me get over it, but I always rejected it. After a few weeks, they started to shy away and occasionally talk to me at lunch. Sure, I still sat at the table we always sat at lunch, but they just ignore me. Pretty soon I was eating alone in the bathroom because I didn't want Haven and Miles to feel bad, because they feel guilt whenever they're around me, like it was their fault.

And the seat beside me, where Damen sat in every period, was empty. And every time I try not to think of him, he's right there smiling at me. But then I blink, and he's gone.

I was, as always, wallowing in my own guilt and sadness. It was English period, and I pulled the hood of my hoodie up and cranked my iPod and slumped down in my seat.

"Class, please welcome Jude Summers. He is a new student here, and fortunately since we're running out of desks; you can sit in Damen's desk beside Ever. Ever, please raise your hand so Jude can see where you are." I had no idea if this Jude was a girl or a boy, but someone else sitting in Damen's seat made me mad. But, I slowly raised my hand keeping both of my eyes on my book.

He or she quietly and slowly walked to Damen's seat and sat down. I glanced at Jude in the corner of my eye. He was a guy. And then he reached his hand at me; wanting me to shake it.

"Hello, my name is Jude. I'm new here, and I am really hoping to meet some new friends." He ended it like a question.

I sighed, and turned to look at Jude, accepting his welcome, "Hi Jude. My name is Ever, and welcome to California. If you weren't already from Cali."

"Actually, I was from…Well, I guess you know where _I'm _from." He smiled mischievously.

I didn't get it at first, but three seconds later, I understood. Jude didn't have an aura, meaning he was an immortal. "Ah, okay I get it." I quickly pulled out my hand, because this Jude guy could be dangerous. I mean, we already have Roman, we do not need another immortal bad guy.

"Okay, page 189. Paige, please start reading from paragraph five." Mr. Robin commanded.

I slowly turned around and Roman was there. He was always behind me in every single class. It pissed me off but it made me more than a little scared. "Hey, Ever." Jude turned around to meet Roman.

"Well, well, who is this?" Roman asked rather rudely. He was the big annoying brother I never had.

"Jude Summers. A pleasure to finally meet you Roman. We've heard so much about you back in Summerland." That made Roman's face fall a little, and I quickly took a mental note on what was going on in Summerland. Jude was already useful.

Unfortunately, with Stacia Miller sitting beside me she heard about half of what we were saying. "Hey Jude, so your new? Well, I'll be your new friend." She batted her eyelashes and she put on her innocent voice. Stacia really only hit on hot guys, so I did a double take on Jude.

He was muscular, and had dark chocolate hair, with green blue eyes. He was obviously wealthy (I have yet to meet a poor immortal.) with his new shoes, expensive clothes and he had a million watt smile. Yep, definitely, this was what Stacia looked for. "Um…hello." It was obvious Jude didn't like Stacia and that made a little giggle escape my lips. She slumped down in her seat a little and started whispering to Honor, while Robert in my class started reading page 192.

Since I couldn't talk to Jude properly, with the devil behind and beside me, I started passing notes. It was so second grade, but I really needed to talk to Jude and since I wasn't familiar with Jude, I couldn't just telepathically send it without Roman knowing. I wrote, 'Why are you here?'

He looked at me, and wrote back, 'For Damen. He was my cousin and I want to help. He already left for…somewhere and in time you will find out where he has gone.'

**A/N: Oh my God, I'm so tired. But oh well. The only thing that upsets me is when I end up sticky, sweaty and smelly. Eck.**

**OK guys, Finley Girl (Check out her stories! She already has one on The Immortals Series by Aly Noel.) has won! Do you want to know what she won? Well, each of you guys had a chance to guess my age and the prize was three chapters each day for four days, and Finley Girl has correctly guessed my age. I am…yes, I am twelve. I really do not like admitting it because a lot of people won't read what younger people write, thinking its crap. Well, I'm not saying what I write isn't crap but just because your young, it doesn't mean you can't do anything. OK, enough with the rant.**

**Thanks, guys for reviewing and hopefully you still review after I admitted my age. **

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry guys for not doing the 3 chapters a day thing! I was too busy. Ugh, I went back-to-school shopping. Yay.**

**By the way, Jude actually does exist in the REAL The Shadowlands book by Alyson Noel. Check it out. **

**For those of you who didn't know, and I don't know why I didn't mention this before since I knew this for a long time, here is Alyson Noel's Immortals official website: ****.com/****. Find all the tulips! I did, and they are really worth it!**

**I do not own any characters/settings. They belong to Alyson Noel. Well, you guys should know by now…**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

Eleven

**EPOV**

"Cousin? I didn't know he had a cousin…" My voice was coloured with surprise. He didn't really look like Damen. Except for the glossy, dark brown hair. Whoops. There goes the secret note taking.

"Long lost cousin. I have just met Damen a couple of months ago." He spoke with an alluring Italian accent; it was hushed.

I ripped out a clean page of fresh paper from my notebook, careful not to make a lot of noise. I wrote, _Jude, tell me some things about yourself._

He looked surprised but wrote back, My name is Jude Summers,_ I am a collector of rare and helpful items, I was born in 1501, Florence, Italy, and I have been travelling back and forth from Summerland and the Shadowlands._ He carefully folded it, so Roman wouldn't peek at it. I quickly looked behind me, but Roman didn't look suspicious.

Could I trust this person? Maybe he was lying that he was Damen's cousin. I scanned the note over and wrote back, _Come with me to the washrooms. We will talk there. _I practically threw it over to him. He looked at it for a few seconds, understanding the situation with Roman behind me. He nodded.

I walked up to the teacher, barely noticing I was interrupting, now Alice's, reading. "Sir, may I be excused?" He just looked me over and gave me the hall pass.

"Not too late."

I speed walked and I headed to the washrooms. Oh no. Hopefully Jude had a good detour of the school. I stood outside of the girls washrooms with my back to the wall. Jude appeared in a matter of minutes.

He did a little wave. "Okay that Roman guy gives me the creeps. I already heard about him back in Summerland."

I was shocked, and pressed him on, "Really? About what?" I was desperate for any information to get back at Roman.

He launched into his story, "He was already famous. Almost everybody knew he was dark. Having a secret affair, with the woman already having a mate! You should know her, Drina. Well, Roman already had a bad start with Damen. They…had a little quarrel and Damen banished him into the Shadowlands. Somehow, Roman climbed out and struck havoc against Summerland. He eventually made it to Earth, forcing some guy to open the portal. He forgot how to make one himself."

"Wow…" I breathed. I didn't know Damen already knew Roman. Maybe he was already drunk under Roman's spell when he first came, and it finally set in when we were going to go the Montage. I frowned, knowing we were _this _close. I sighed.

"Jude, I know this is a lot but…can you teach me more about the Shadowlands? Damen told me about it but he didn't really go into it." I silently hoped he said yes. This guy has been bouncing back and forth from the Shadowlands.

"Sure. You know how I'm a collector? Well I am also a warrior. Well, I was. I was one of Summerland's protectors. It was my duty to protect the people, but it was only if it was a strong immortal. Did you know that a lot of immortals have brought a human over? And a lot of the time that human wanders too far into Summerland and gets lost. It's a disaster. It is very easy to get rid of them, its just it takes too much energy for them to forget what happened." His Italian accent was thick so I had to kind of lean in to hear him clearer. Though I was a little annoyed that he changed the subject.

"Oh, Shadowlands! Sorry, sorry. Shadowlands are the home to the darkest, evilest immortals and creatures. Damen probably told you that, and also that their medicine is the best and works like a charm, I should know. Anyways, Shadowlands are northwest of the centre of Summerland. It's a cluster of small islands and there is this special boat you have to travel in to get place to place. You try to swim in it, in a couple of seconds you're a goner. There is one special prize Summerland holds, and ironically, it's a beautiful flower. The flower is a light peach colour with petals so soft the wings of an angel would get jealous. The flower is very rare, but if you pluck one it's the same as winning the lottery. It's a very small chance but very rewarding. The flower heals…everything and everyone."

"Wow…" I finished lamely. I just need that flower…wherever it was and save Damen. But now, I don't think I need it since…

I started one of my random crying spasms and before I knew it, I rested my head against Jude's shirt, ruining it. I swear I think he was stroking my head.

**A/N: Man, I'm so tired. I'm so used to sleeping in, and I woke at 9am. Yawn. **

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in forever! But the hits, alerts and Favourites, and reviews kept on coming so the guilt started stacking up…**

**Ooh and I'm so stupid! I made another story for Twilight. Summary is on profile; please check it out. It will mean a lot. I only did one chapter, but I am currently thinking of doing a chapter for that one today too. **

**So guys, what should it be? Two chapters for Shadowlands and One for Twilight? Or none for Twilight? First come, first serve.**

**And oh my God, check out Finley Girl! She has an Immortal's story too, Still in Eugene. Check that out, review, favourite and story alert it.**

**I do not own characters/ settings. Alyson Noel –You know what? Forget it. You guys already know.**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

**P.S. WTF?! 50 reviews?! You guys rock!!**

**Twelve**

**DPOV**

I quickly got on the plane to New York, as planned. The ride was pleasant, if not a little bumpy. We got there quicker than I thought. The first class seat was comfortable but it didn't stop the major headache I was suffering.

When the plane landed, I quickly called a cab and looked around the Big Apple. It was crowded, and there were a lot of lights. It was ten o'clock so it was even more impressive. But I have been here before, with Drina and bought a beautiful house. It was quite small but I didn't mind. I told the cabbie driver the address to it, and handed him a couple of twenties, not bothering to collect the change.

I remembered bringing the house key at the last minute, so I unlocked the door and headed inside. It was quite dusty, and smelled sort of stale and weird. I reached for my cell to call the people I would work with. Hoping Ever would find me. I am such a stupid, idiotic coward. But it would be easier to talk to her, because hopefully Roman won't be trailing her around.

**EPOV**

Since Jude arrived, he became one of my friends. He promised me that he would help me and Damen to find that one flower, and ever since he did I he was the brother I never had.

Wait, a second…if Jude is predicting that we would drag Damen with us, doesn't that seem a little…odd? I mean, the world is a giant place and he could be anywhere. Meaning, Jude could have a little, tiny hint to signify where he is. It's the same as picking up the one puzzle piece in the gigantic heap of other puzzle pieces that match the other piece in your hand. Oh my God, I'm so stupid!

The bell rang alerting the students to go home and get the hell out of here. I raced to my car, where Jude parked his motorcycle next to me. He took Damen's parking spot and that still saddened me.

"Hey, Ever. 'Sup? You seem to be needing to go somewhere really fast." Jude squinted at me, and even though he was at least six hundred years old, he talked like a normal sixteen year old in modern time. The sun bounced off his hair, an automatic sign that read 'Look at me! I'm hot, I'm cool.'.

"Um…do you wanna come over? I need to talk to you, and I don't think the parking lot is a great place to talk right now. It's important." And the parking lot really wasn't. Jocks fluttered to their girlfriends cars, the wheels of the hundreds of skateboards made an annoying sound against the sidewalk, and at least half of the school were already in their cars making as much noise to get home because of the huge traffic jam one of the band members made. How loud.

"Er…sure. Okay, but you have to lead me to your house, I've never went there." I quickly agreed.

The traffic jam eventually died down, and I got into my car and drove home looking into the rear view mirror making sure he was still tailing me.

We made it to my house in record time, thanks to my eagerness and Jude parked his motorcycle in the garage.

"Okay, look. This is about Damen. You know I really…love him, and I don't know if he still loves me back, but that's not the point! I think you know where he is…" I blurted out as soon as we settled into the living room.

"Jude…?" I asked slowly, but eager as we were getting somewhere when Jude slowly sunk into his seat.

"Um…" He fidgeted nervously into the beige chair.

"Jude, this is completely ridiculous. If you are gonna help me we need to find Damen too. Just tell me." I was getting really annoyed at how Jude wasn't coming right out.

"Fine.." Jude suddenly leaned back and stared at the ceiling. And then he smiled.

"Ohio." I widened my eyes, and automatically reached for my cell to call the airport.

At that moment, I admired Jude. A tad bit more than I would like a brother.

**DPOV**

I jolted out of bed, my heart suddenly pumping. I was pretty sure Ever knew where I was. I rubbed my eyes, and grabbed the red liquid I kept beside me all times. I took a swig and looked at the bright lights of New York.

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the very teeny tiny chapter. **

**And please check out my Twilight story! **

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie**)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Second chapter of today. Unfortunately, many of you in Canada are at school right now. Haha, I'm going to school in a week! Joking…**

**I'm still in shock for 50 reviews. 50?! Love you guys!**

**Gr…I have four story ideas for Twilight, three personal ones I made up, this one, and an anime one. Oh yeah, I'm a fan of anime. Sue me. I've never mentioned it in my profile, because SOMEONE (Yes you 'Regina'.) will probably laugh in my face. BTW, 'Regina' stop lurking me on my Blogger page. Haha.**

**I do not own Evermore/Bluemoon. They belong to Alyson Noel.**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

**EPOV**

I bought two plane tickets to Ohio, for me and Jude. After things settled down with the airport I patiently waited for Sabine to come home. I didn't like to lie to Sabine, but sometimes I have to, for the best. Hey, if I told Sabine I was an immortal she would unconscious in three seconds flat. Jude and I bounced back and forth on why I was going to Ohio. I wasn't going to mention Jude because Sabine would totally freak out. We decided that I was going to Ohio to look at the universities there because Haven mentioned it. I had no idea if there were a university there.

Sabine came home at six and that was Jude's cue to leave. Sabine's happy voice bounced off the walls while Jude snuck out through the backyard.

"Bye, Ev." Jude whispered loud enough for just me to hear.

"Hey Ever!"

"Hi…Listen, Sabine, um… can we talk?" I gazed at a random spot on the white carpet.

"Sure…sure…Okay." She was examining my face. She was acting too motherly after the vodka fandango.

"Haven suggested this awesome university over at Ohio, and I already booked a plane ticket there. I'll come back in three weeks. Is that…ok?" I glanced at Sabine and looked down again. She had her thinking face, which was mixed with shock and motherly concern. Her happy yellow-pink aura changed to a light red tinged with a purple and white. Meaning, she was a bit angry but also scared for me and was confused.

"Well…you are seventeen now…and I guess you should be looking at universities now…" Sabine started.

We talked about it for at least forty five minutes, and Sabine amazingly agreed to the situation. I just love her.

"Thanks Sabine! I owe you one. This really means a lot to me." I was half lying. I really was thankful to go to Ohio, but not the university.

She smiled, "I'll help you pack. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night. Thanks again Sabine."

I ran to my room, eager to pack and Jude was already there.

"How'd you get in?" I whispered quietly, blocking the door with my back and my hands.

"Duh, the balcony?" He smiled and the moonlight glinted off his milk-white teeth.

How many guys are gonna sneak into my room through the balcony, huh?

"Yeah, shoulda known already." I rolled my eyes, and sat on my bed.

"Ohio is a go. Sabine agreed and it wasn't really a fight. "

"Yeah, I know, I was eavesdropping." He winked.

"Haha. So, we going to Summerland or what?" Ever since Jude came, every night we went to Summerland for my immortal training. It helped, but it was really easy. I guess Jude was just going easy on me, because he was a warrior and who knows what _they _do.

"Yup. Ready?" Jude already closed his eyes, preparing the portal.

"Ready as I'll ever be." And with that the bright light of the portal opened, and we both stepped in, waiting for tomorrow.

DPOV

I really hoped Jude was helping Ever. I needed to tell her something desperately…

**A/N: There. Okay for those confused people, the only reason Damen made the whole scene back in the other chapters and why he ran was because…Eh, never mind, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Second chapter of today. A short one. **

**Guys, I have just found out that Alyson Noel, the genius, declared that they are going to be **_**SIX **_**books in the Immortals series. Yup, SIX. I'm afraid that I don't know the titles to the other six, and if I did I would gladly pass the good news around. And, I think this is going to be only Immortals book I will do. Unless when January 5****th**** (It says on Bluemoon February, but Alyson said the 5****th**** of January.) rolls by and I happen to buy the real Shadowlands, and I think the excerpt on the next book springs an idea to my head. Other than that, no. **

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while, so this is my sorry to you guys! My goal is…3,000 words? Usually I have teeny tiny chapters, but I've started to get the hang of writing long ones. Enjoy.**

**Before I'm going to start this chapter, for those who don't know, I have found the real Shadowlands cover page! Very cool, and you should definitely check it out. Seeing it, I am hoping to extend my story plot.**

**I don't own Evermore/Bluemoon/Shadowlands, characters/plot or Alyson Noel. If I did, none of this would have happened in the first place and I would be napping right now. **

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish **

**(Angie)**

**Fourteen**

**EPOV**

The plane trip itself totally knocked me out. I fell asleep half the time on the airplane and the other half, I was forced to stay awake from Jude's constant questions.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Uh…Red."

"Your birthday?"

"September twenty-ninth."

"Favourite flower?"

"Tulips." Obviously. I audibly gasped, and clutched the armrests beside me. _Tulips. _A simple two syllable word, but sent shivers down my spine, the good ones and the bad. Good because they held so many memories, and bad by the crappy situation we fell into. It was pretty funny that such a simple word could wrack through my whole body like that. _Tulips, tulips, tulips…_ The red, glossy petals perfectly overlapping each other to create a perfect design and yet, they're all different everyone of them. I liked how it rolled off my tongue. The armrest I was gripping crunched and squeaked from my hard grasp and let go of it like it was on fire. No need to break something.

"Er, you okay Ever? Do you need to go to the bathroom, or do you want a drink…?" Jude's voice was laced with concern, and his face showed worry.

"No, I'm okay. It's just…I've never rode on an airplane before, and it gets pretty bumpy and it just shakes me up a bit, you know?" I lied. This time not through my teeth. I've gotten better at lying, and my lying was foolproof.

To add emphasis to my explanation the airplane jolted a bit to the left, causing my opened orange juice to spill a bit. Not that I was going to drink it.

"Just a sec, Ever. I'm gonna ask some people if they know how much longer it would be." The people around us didn't know, and since Jude was always so awfully curious he wanted to scout around. Fine by me, I need some air anyways.

"Okay." When he left, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Not that I didn't like Jude or anything, but I didn't like how he kept on staring me down. It was pretty uncomfortable, and I could have lived with it. But it was like your teacher targeting you and watching you take your exams, or something.

I relaxed into my seat, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Tulips…_

A sudden coolness erupted into my hand. I blinked and my eyes wandered down to my right hand, and sure enough, as clear as day, a shiny, dewy tulip sat comfortable in my palm. I smiled. I twirled the stem around with my fore finger and my thumb, clearly enjoying the tulip. When something caught my eye.

At the very centre of the tulip, in neat familiar cursive writing, were two words, _He's lying_. And I certainly don't remember adding _that _to my beautiful tulip.

For closer inspection, I brought it up until my eyes hurt from reading such small print. _He's lying. _The word tulip was kicked out, by the mysterious new _He's lying. _Was this me? Did I do it and have no recognition of doing so? What's going on? Was Roman…_Is _Roman doing this? Oh my God, what if he's on the same-

"We're going to stop in Ohio in three hours or so. That's what that nice lady told me over there." Jude's voice broke through my thoughts, scaring the crap out of me.

I took a sharp breath, and my eyes widened. My whole body trembled and then froze while my head was hurting. I've gotten used to so many auras in one place but now, the colours were so bright, and my eyes burned.

"Whoa! Ever, Ever, what's wrong? Do you want some human food?" Jude's worried voice broke through my little episode, and my mind got control over my body again.

_Stop it! You're overreacting! Do you WANT to check into rehab?! Stop it Ever, control yourself. Deep breaths, in and out. _

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a bit scared of heights, and, you know, the fear just settled in…" Which was a complete lie, and he knew it because we've been into this airplane ride for about five hours. He took it anyways, not wanting to bother me.

I stared at the tulip again, and suddenly felt ashamed. Why am I treating Jude like this? Do I really hate new people like Haven told me three months ago?

"Look, Jude. I'm sorry. It's just…You know how when you think you have all the puzzle pieces? And you're so determined to complete the puzzle and just step back and say 'Yeah, I did that.'? But in the end, you're missing a whole lot of pieces, and your thoughts have never occurred this would happen, and your plans and such are destroyed, and what could have been never would be again. I thought it was like that with me and Damen. We'd live happily ever after, and we'd get married and everything that we could have had…It's just, I'm so frustrated with everything happening that it isn't fair. Why me? Why us? Why everybody?!" I didn't intend to yell and it drew a bit of attention.

The female attendant quickly whispered me to stay quiet, but the her voice was dripping with fake politeness and annoyance.

"Sorry," A reflex reaction. Her aura, a dull grey was still unfazed by my quick apology and she went back into the little section where it was curtained off.

I bowed my head, staring into my tulip once more. I tried to ignore Jude's pity. I had my fill of pity when my family died.

_He's lying, He's lying, He's lying. _Over, and over and over.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself again.

When I opened them, the _He's lying _was replaced by another phrase. Actually it was more of a haiku riddle.

_Since your favourite colour_

_Is red you must like_

_Apples. Right, Ever? Hurry._

I stared at it long, and hard. What was going on?! Was this me, Roman or Jude?

I groaned inwardly. How could I have been so stupid? It was _Damen._

Time stopped, and I no longer felt the presence of Jude beside me. Or anybody else's on the plane. Their auras died down, and it pulled me into a flashback. It faded to black…

When I opened my eyes, I could see myself. And Jude. _Hey, wait, this looks like Summerland. One of my lessons, it looks like…_ I thought. I watched the Jude in my flashback and the Ever in it too, carefully watching.

"Okay. This one is going to be a bit difficult to explain." Jude pressed his lips in frustration, his brows knitting because he was trying to put an easy way to describe it.

"Its okay Jude. Try your best. I'm a quick learner, anyways."

Jude suddenly snapped his fingers, and the light bulb above his head was almost visible, "Okay, I think I got it." Jude pressed on, "Ever, you know that I can telepathically send you a message right now, right? Since I know you quite well, have felt the touch of your hand before and know at least two or three specific memories from you."

I nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"But, as you probably know already, the message can't reach the receiver if they are at a very far away distance. Like if you were trying to contact me in…Montreal while I was in Toronto. It doesn't work, and in the end you get an extremely bad headache. The human brain may hold more information than all of the other mammals in this world, but its not that sophisticated for that use. Maybe in a couple of centuries we'll find something to fix this problem.

"Anyways, a century back a couple of the orphans Damen took under his wing and are now immortals to this day got very annoyed with this unfortunate ability and decided to do something about it. Fortunately one of those orphans was pretty smart and came up with a new ability immortals now use. We took advantage of our fortunate ability to even send messages, so we thought if they could send messages through mind, why couldn't you do it with objects? Meaning sending 'written' messages on a certain object the receiver holds dear to them. Of course, the 'written' part is just the telepathic message imprinted on it.

"But you have to be careful. If you focus too hard, the words become so blurry that you can't even read it. But if you don't put enough effort into it, the object becomes delicate as a snowflake and breaks instantly with touch."

I gasped, not realizing how complex, creative and challenging the immortal life brings you. Sure, you get to live forever, but in case you run into other immortals, that's when you have to fight.

"We call this method, Message in a Bottle. The original messages in bottles inspired the immortals to create such ability. And we've been using it since the sixteenth century."

Jude was obviously lying. I was always compelled to listen more to his teachings, and they were always crystal clear and I would always get lost into it after a few sentences.

"So, do you have any idea who this genius is? I mean, the one who created the Message in the Bottle."

"You're looking at him. But I wouldn't call myself a genius. I would just call it curiosity that made me create the Message in the Bottle thing. I always created and did and explored when I was human. So, this thing is no big deal. Just another creation. I'm happy that everybody likes it though." Jude just shrugged off the comment.

"Are you kidding? Seriously Jude, you need to give yourself a lot more credit." I sounded exasperated.

My eyes widened, and I suddenly saw this huge white light. I cringed trying to adjust to it, but it was no use. It enveloped me in its warmth, and the Ever and Jude in my flashback soon disappeared along with the light.

I found myself back in my seat, seated next to Jude in an airplane.

"Ah, so I see you found yourself in a Dreamt Memory." He rubbed his chin with his left hand.

"Not to sound retarded…but, what's a Dreamt Memory?" It didn't sound familiar.

"A Dreamt Memory is what humans call, flashbacks. An insight of their past. Most humans get it, but a huge portion of them perceive it of a dream and don't even realize that they experienced something only a handful of immortals can do it." He looked at me, with obvious adoration in his eyes. I blushed.

"So, may I ask, what was your Dreamt Memory?"

"It was when you told me the Message in a Bottle technique. I don't know why. It just came to me."

"That's perfectly normal. Usually, the person having the Dreamt Memory can't control it. It just randomly comes. Sometimes it could be very useful and a very fortunate thing, if you forgot something. But, sometimes it comes at the worst moments. When you were having the Memory I timed how long it would take for your mind to come back to its body. It was at the most five minutes. And when you're in the middle of something important, your body just freezes up and becomes a worthless shell, making yourself a vulnerable target. You may not feel it when it hits you, but when you return to your body you feel it like it just happened to you."

I thought long and hard about this. Of course I lied. I controlled my Memory and because of it, a lot of things have cleared up. So, the Memories are just something pulled out that you thought you forgot and presented to you. This was definitely useful for Damen. But then there is the off chance of another immortal striking at us and it could come, whether it was needed or I didn't intentionally need it. I decided that I would like to experience the Memories. If it was a step closer to Damen, it was a step I'm willing to take. Besides, no one was going to hurt us in the future. Right?

The strict voice of the pilot broke my train of thought, his voice echoing around the small-ish space, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. We have arrived in Clermont County Airport. We hope you had a wonderful flight, and have a great day!"

I sighed in relief. After quickly pulling out my bag from the cubby above me, pulling Jude with me we exited the airport. I've never went to Ohio before, so I certainly haven't been to this airport. It was all so…unfamiliar. I tried to find a directory, or use my instincts to find the way out. But I couldn't find it. Which led me to an important question that had been bothering me ever since me and Jude stepped into the airplane.

How could Jude ever know where Damen is? And if he knew how, why didn't he teach me? Shouldn't I have a right to know? Besides, there could have been a chance I would have found Damen faster.

But before I could confront Jude, I saw a familiar brown.

_It couldn't be…Is it?_ My heart quickened, and my pace went faster. I slowly forgot about Jude in the busy airport and was determined to find who this guy might be.

I turned a corner, where suspiciously, there wasn't a single soul in the giant space. And when I saw him, I gasped.

**RPOV**

What a stupid little girl. But enough time for chasing around. I finally got you where I want you.

**A/N: Aren't I horrible? Hehe, now **_**I've**_** got **_**you **_**where I want you to be: in Suspense. See ya later!**

**By the way, have you seen how many airports are in Ohio, USA? A lot! Try Googling it.**

**This chapter was 2,437 words long. Dang, I was so close!**

**(Angie)**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've been meaning to post this in Chapter 13, but forgot to. Stupid Angela, stupid. **

**CALLING ALL ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS ON FANFICTION THAT REVIEWED ON MY STORIES!: Guys! Sign up on Fanfiction, already! I have read a lot of anonymous reviews that I REALLY want to reply to, but I can't! So, if you reviewed and are anonymous, here are my replies.**

**To:Devon Marie Darling, on A Hundred Different Ways: Hee hee, sorry about that. This site's tagline is 'Unleash your Imagination', and my imagination is very wild. If you think mine's wacko, I've actually stumbled across MANY fanfictions that are based about GUYS PREGNANT.**

**To:Ever Bloom, on The Shadowlands: Oh shucks, thanks. :)**

**To:Bubbles, on The Shadowlands: Thanks, that REALLY means a lot to me. I am so tired of older people looking down on the younger kids and think they are SO superior. I go to a school like that, so I'm tired of the act.**

**To: Cullenvamp03, on The Shadowlands: I know. I'm constantly looking back at every chapter, and regretting that I should have added more detail here and there, the quantity and what needed to be bolded here and there. Thanks for the critisicm, I REALLY need it. **

**To: Ehouston, on The Shadowlands: Oh Em Gee!! (Squeals)You guys flatter me too much...**

**To: Simram, on The Shadowlands: I actually LOL'ed at your review. :D**

**Which reminds me, thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so happy that you've stuck with me for so long, and I love you all!!**

**If I did own Evermore/Bluemoon, Damen and Ever would be playing tonsil hockey, Roman and Stacia would be dead, and Ever could still see Riley.**

**Fifteen**

**EPOV**

"Oh God, Jude! You scared the living daylights out of me! Where were you?" I exhaled a huge gust of air, my heart beating like helicopter wings and my head going haywire.

"The washroom…?" Jude rushed over to me, the washroom door behind him made a _whoosh _sound as it neatly closed. "Ever, seriously I'm getting really worried. This the third time you've… haven't been yourself today. Is there anything I could do?"

"No. Ugh, what's wrong with me today?! I'm such a loser." To cut off conversation, I manifested a bottle of my immortal juice and took a generous swig out of it. The familiar brew felt nice as it trickled down by throat. I sat down, not wanting to go somewhere and have a talk about immortals in front of innocent pedestrian

"C'mon, let's get going. The security might find us here, and I have a creepy feeling of this place," My surroundings seemed completely normal, and it didn't seem like anybody was watching us, but the air seemed a bit out of place. I inhaled getting stale air that hasn't been breathed into for a long time. The room felt a bit smaller compared to how big it was before. And like some kind of electricity was let loose and it travelled through the air and was stinging my body, I was stunned at how awkward this place was. Even if it was at an airport. But the 'electricity' was very thin, like what I was experiencing wasn't psychical. Maybe I should have taken some pills when I got off the plane.

Jude didn't seem altered or shocked by anything, only by the fact that I had, again, had a major spasm attack.

He nodded, and I picked myself off the cold floor.

After successfully picking out our luggage and calling a cab to the nearest hotel in Ohio, I still managed to keep my tulip unscathed. Although most of the manifested dew was now creating an almost invisible wet spot on the hem of my coat, and the tulips looked more fragile than it really was. I sighed, completely aware that I could have just manifested another tulip.

The wheels on my suitcase made a distracting rolling sound, but it was probably distracting since I only flown on an airplane twice so I don't use my old suitcase. But it took my mind off things, and pretty soon we reached suite number 134. Jude hastily grabbed the access card from his right jean pocket, opened the door and we almost ran into the room. The hallway was freezing outside.

Thankfully there were two beds, Internet connection and a washroom with hot water available.

Jude already started unpacking, placing his laptop on the nightstand; a few other personal items on the desk near the window and a manifested water bottle filled to the brim with red, immortal juice. He took a hearty swig, and let out a contented sigh.

Which reminded me. I manifested a bottle of juice and took a refreshing sip. It didn't taste so bad anymore, and I surprised myself at how fast I got used to the taste.

According to the beat up digital clock on the night stand it was 11:35 pm. I wasn't really tired, and there really wasn't much to do in the place except taking a shower and crossing your fingers if there was cable. Shower it is.

I thought about sight-seeing around the place, but decided not to. Even if I've never been to Ohio before, skipping a whole day just to see the city lights is really a waste of time. I love the city, don't get me wrong but if getting a new pair of shoes and a couple of extra pictures that takes up probably all my film is better than finding your true love and living together forever, I pick the latter.

Luckily I finished that train of thought before I stepped in the already running shower. So, I called out to Jude, "Hey, um Jude?"

"Is it something wrong with the shower?" Muffled footsteps were getting clearer and clearer to hear and pretty soon he was knocking on the door. I've always been kind of observant, but I just realized how stupid and oblivious I seemed now: Jude is really nice. Yes, I know how he's nice and all but he follows me around and acts like a stray puppy. You know, all loyal and submitting and answering to _all _my calls, and the one to catch me if I ever fall metaphorically and psychically speaking. Don't get me wrong, Damen was really nice too (minus the whole Roman-tricking-him-to-become-a-huge-snob thing) but its like Jude is following me around like a caring brother was to act. Nope, scratch that. He's too _protective._ I shook the thought off, jumping back and forth if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Hello, Ever?" Oh God, the third time on the same day! Time to buy more coffee…

"Sorry! It's just…can we skip the sight seeing here? I'm really anxious to get Damen. I know it's a huge hassle, and please don't take it the wrong way but-"

"Sure."

I could tell he really didn't care even through the door. Now I really felt ashamed because Jude could just be a really good actor.

"Oh…um, thanks. Okay, well when do you want to go look for Damen?"

"What about tomorrow? 'Cause I know you can't wait to look for him and I wanna see my long lost cousin." Huh, I forgot they were related. Jeesh, I have terrible memory.

"Great. Uh, I gotta take a shower, so…"

He took the hint. "Ah, okay. Gotcha. I'm gonna find out if the T.V. has the weather on it…" His voice trailed off, a good couple of feet away from the door.

I quickly stripped down and the water felt good running down my back.

I woke up, nine o'clock in sunny California time. And I had a killer headache. I groaned as the light from outside made contact with my eyes. Since there wasn't any Advil in the cupboards and I wasn't allowed to bring painkillers on the plane I took a generous sip from my immortal juice. Damn, nothing.

Jude was sleeping peacefully beside me, his chocolate-brown hair tousled like it took hours of time, effort and tons of gel, and he looked a bit younger in his sleep. His skin was a perfect tan colour that I would love to have, seeing I was really pale, and all-in-all he was model gorgeous. I was surprised that Stacia hasn't brainwashed him, like Damen had-even though I knew he was joking before Roman terrorized everything. And even though I hated waking him up, like trying to tell your best friend she failed a test, I wanted to so badly. Damen was so close, I could taste it, and temptation washed over me like an unexpected hangover and before I knew it, I was gently rubbing his shoulder to wake him up.

"…Mmmm…What? Is it morning already?" He yawned and stretched.

"I'm really sorry Jude, but we have to go out. Remember, Damen?" My words were coated with impatience that I could hear how desperate I sounded. I was surprised that he didn't leer at me.

"Oh sure. But since Damen is so close, why don't we go out? As friends?"

Er, what the heck? That was unexpected. He added the last part hesitantly. Well, I was so close to Damen, but I have acted so selfish that it was criminal to Jude. A wave of guilt rippled through my body, and my headache intensified. Plus, we haven't hung out in a while, and there wasn't a huge chance that Damen have fled the state, so I guess it couldn't hurt.

"That sounds perfect. Where to?" He seemed surprised at my answer. Well, I _have _been acted like a mad woman on a search, so I guess his reaction was reasonable.

Jude yawned once more, and groggily got out of bed, wearing only a pair of boxers and old shirt. And since I was pale skinned, there was a ninety-nine percent chance that the blush I tried to force back flashed on my face. He didn't notice though.

Jude scratched his head, "Well, there was this little breakfast place we drived past yesterday so what about there?"

I racked through my head if I have seen a breakfast place before. Yup, I have. A little diner painted a fading yellow to attract customers, with huge windows and booths that I have only seen in movies. "Great."

"We can go right after I get dressed, 'k?"

"'K" And deep inside, I was immensely glad that Jude decided to go out on mornings since the whole evening I would have to find Damen.

Jude quietly stepped into the bathroom and the sound of pouring water came a few seconds after.

I touched my forehead with the back of my head, and my head was really cold. God, where was Advil when you needed it?

I started getting bored after five minutes, and I rummaged through my luggage, but didn't unpack a lot of things since we planned to stay here for one night only. Something cool and firm brushed against my palm. Curious, I got a better grip on it, and even though it was firm it seemed a bit spongy if I added a bit of pressure on it. Carefully I withdrew it and it was…

A tulip that looked like it got plucked just this morning. A healthy, silky tulip.

And in the moment, my head whirred like an old-computer would after so many years of use and I heard a voice in my head that sounded so familiar, so strong, and one I would want to spend eternity listening to.

Damen.

_Lies, Ever. He's telling lies. I'm in New York, not in Ohio. Please, you must believe me! Remember, I love you."_

And it faded away as quickly as it came.

Jude is lying? What? But he couldn't be, after I dragged him miles and miles. No, no way. I refuse to believe that. And New York? That was a couple of hours drive from Ohio, but…what if the voice that speaked to me was Damen. What if it wasn't even him? And the P.S. I love you bit didn't really help me at all, since we broke up for a while. My head hurt like hell now, like someone was ringing a cowbell beside my ear and wouldn't stop. You know, sometimes it sucks to be an immortal.

**A/N: There, now that took a while.**

**-Bitter-sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everybody, and again I thank you ever so much for your patience. Yes, I am a lazy slacker. **

**For those of you guys who know, and for those who don't, the REAL Shadowlands is out!! Which is both unfortunate and awesome for me. This fanfiction is now an alternate version of The Shadowlands, and probably nowhere near the next book in the Immortals series. I promised myself that I wouldn't read the real Shadowlands until I've finished this fic, so please, don't spoil it for me for the ones that have already read it. Please and thank you!**

**Thanks guys for your lovely reviews, I've been missing them since I was on hiatus!**

**By the way, I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas and an awesome new year! By the way, my new years resolution: Write more!**

**OH, and, drum roll please…congratulations to for being the hundredth reviewer, thanks for your review…even though I already sort of knew that…thanks anyways though! was an anonymous reviewer, and so was the person after him/her, so the 'official?' hundredth reviewer is jamesstarkdreamgirl! Finley Girl was lucky number ninety-nine! THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS OUT THERE! I wouldn't have gotten over a hundred reviews without you guys! I actually never dreamed of it!**

**Sorry for my long A/N. On with the chapter:**

**-Bitter-sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

Fifteen

EPOV

The little breakfast place Jude had recommended was actually pretty good considering the size of the place and the old air it had. It was pretty much rundown. The only thing it would actually really draw attention to the shack was the bright, sunshine yellow that was both distracting and annoying. But despite all that the food was pretty good. And that's a lot coming from an immortal that doesn't need food.

Jude was sitting across from me, with pancakes and a glass of orange juice, while I sat comfortably in an old seat with French toast and bacon.

I already knew I was acting like an annoying little sibling, always pestering him around, so I tried to carefully tip-toe around the Damen subject. I mean, Jude can only last so long.

"So, Jude…do you have any siblings?" I stabbed a piece of bacon with my fork.

Jude raised his eyebrows, "Yes, but they died a long time ago. I had an older brother, but he was murdered by a robber in his own home."

I almost choked on my bacon. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Jude. I shouldn't have said anything…" Nice job, idiot.

"Nah, it's okay. I have Damen. He always acted like an older brother to me, so I'm really grateful to have a cousin like him." He sipped his orange juice.

There was an awkward silence that was blanketed around us. I didn't want to start conversation since I screwed up already, and Jude didn't seem much of a talker. All that was heard was the sound of our breathing and the flickering of lights above us. You could relate the silence to two people, complete strangers, stuck in an elevator together.

Finally he spoke, "You know, I think I've met you before…"

That spiked my attention. I didn't know if he meant the me that I've known for sixteen years or my past incarnations. I chose the latter, seeing that he was an immortal since the sixteenth century. "Hm…really?"

He ducked away from the bored, young employees at the counter so he could take a sip of immortal juice. I've given him my half of immortal juice since manifested juice could only last so long. He sighed, and stared at his pancakes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Back about…three hundred years ago. Does the name Evaline ring a bell?"

And it did, it rang loud and clear in my head. Evaline…the girl that was me but not really me at the same time. A Puritan's daughter. I remembered Damen telling me about my past and how I was slightly annoyed how one of my incarnations was a Puritan's daughter. "Yes, I remember. Go on…" I leaned closer to him, the table between us moving an inch towards him, French toast and bacon forgotten and off to the side of the table.

"Well…" He ran his fingers through his hair, something I realized he did a lot of. "I remember I tagged along with Damen once because I was in town and he wanted to introduce me to you. I remember you were a Puritan's daughter, and your mother and father forced you into the catholic religion, you weren't so interested as your parents had expected in you. I still remember how your home looked like and how you look. Both of your faces seem quite similar. Although she had brown hair and was a bit shorter than you. I still remember our conversation. Want to take a look?"

I realized I sub-consciously leaned towards him, the legs of the table swaying towards him and an inch off the ground. Crap. I sat down immediately, hoping he didn't take that as a flirty move or anything. Wait, why would I be thinking that? Issues, Ever. You have issues.

I calmed down and tried to focus, and that was when I realized what he actually said.

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'take a look'?" Like Roman told me long ago, curiosity didn't kill the cat. Stupidity did.

"Really? Damen didn't teach you this? Well I guess I should right now then I guess. But first…" Jude raised his hand in the air, "Excuse me, can I have the bill?" His voice echoed, and sounded too loud from the blanket of silence that was coated thickly in the air.

The waitress who I could have sworn was staring at us (no wonder since we were the only customers there), gave the bill and it was surprisingly expensive for such a small, unpopular place.

"I got it," I was already reaching for my wallet that was stubbornly hiding at the very bottom.

"No, I got it. I was the one who recommended this place anyways." He flashed one of those smiles where you can't help but smile back and notice it really complimented his chocolate eyes.

"Umm…thanks Jude." I blushed. Wait, why was I blushing?

After Jude paid for our meal, we took the car we rented and took the unfamiliar path to our hotel, where I wondered, absent minded, what Jude was going to show me. Jude didn't seem to mind silence-didn't have the need to fill up every quiet with talking. It was amazingly peaceful. Which gave me time and the quiet to think. Instead of the man I constantly thought of every day, hour, minute and second, I focused on the man beside me for the first time.

Jude was stunningly beautiful, not like a superficial model beautiful or the modern fashion that looked too uncomfortable and was considered chic (which I have never understood, anyways), but an enchanting beauty that was hidden behind rows and rows of faces-a face that was gorgeous and so unreal you only see them in pictures you wonder, 'is he for real?'. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I was quite jealous of Damen, Roman, Jude and all the other immortals that I have encountered in my sixteen, going on seventeen, years, for their out worldly beauty, with the impossible grace that tied a close second as their most impressive features and actions. Of course, mortals didn't even know the real power hiding behind their faces, which was frozen, in the state that they were before they turned immortal- young.

He was also smart, talented, an excellent mentor and an even greater friend. Ever since Jude came, I've been a bit…happier. If it wasn't for his rescue I would have still been a pathetic, wallowing girl that I could now envision. He was my bright optimistic sun that eclipsed my poorly hidden sorrow and grief. And I owed him so much for that…

**A/N: Ah, I know a short chapter for such a long break. Come on, no body can resist the temptation of freedom! Until next time, which is very soon, watch out for the next chapter! **

**By the way, (is it just me or do I say that A LOT nowadays?) I'm currently listening to 'Canvas' by Imogen Heap. I absolutely **_**love**_** her, and her music is the perfect antidote to stress. It would mean a lot to me if you guys check her out. **

**And, a book I am currently obsessed with is 'The Lovely Bones', which is now turning into a movie coming out worldwide January fifteenth! The book may not be suitable for everybody since the main character died of…*cough* rape, but the book is really beautiful, and I am cheering on the movie and waiting **_**very **_**patiently to watch it and NOT cheat on my friend and watch it online…**

**-Bitter-sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**


End file.
